Ett oväntat kvällsskift
by SweBJ
Summary: Gwen har ett dåligt sommarjobb tack vare Ben och Kevin. En kväll får hon en oväntad gäst vid Donken... Crackfiction, crossover med Ben10 Alien Force och TMNT 2012-serien


Note: Det här är en crackfanfic som jag skrev under en fanfictiontävling. Men kände att jag kunde lägga upp den här. Vem vet, det kanske finns nån som tycker att den är underhållande x'D

Så det här är en crossover. Hoppas ni gillar det ändå~

 **En oväntat kvällsskift**

Gwen hade hamnat i helvetet tack vare sin kusin Ben OCH sin pojkvän Kevin. Hon skulle ha varit på det bästa sommarjobbet någonsin (vilket hade varit framför datorn i en reception på ett fint hotell där hon samtidigt hade kunnat hitta mer nödvändig information om Max).

"Men tack vare att han och Kevin sabbade min intervju så fanns det bara ledigt jobb på McDonalds... Underbart..."

Och kvällsskift av alla skift man kunde få. Nåja.. Hon kunde ha fått varit nattvakt på en pizzeria med hemsökta animatronics. Det hade varit värre. Men det var fortfarande inte okej med de manliga arbetarna som alltid kommenterade att hon såg så jävla sexig ut i sin outfit. Hon slapp dem åtminstone den här kvällen då det bara var tjejerna som jobbade.

Hon muttrade inombords men pressade fram ett leende mot föraren medan hon sträckte fram ännu en Big Mac och kompani till bilen som var fullastad med ungdomar som, av ljudet att döma, skulle ha fredagsmys till max.

Samtidigt kom en stor folkvagnsbuss åkandes på väg mot Donken i fråga. Den åkte lugnt och fint in i drivethroughn och stannade vid den där jävla högtalaren man kan prata in i. Den mystiska personen gjorde sin beställning och suckade. Han hade hellre försökt fixa retromutagen men där gick det inte att vara sedan MIKEY hade haft lite väl roligt därinne.

Donnie rättade till hatten som han hade som en del av sin disguise som för övrigt var endast en trenchcoat och så hatten då. Han suckade ännu en gång över Mikey's ide men nu var det som det var. Han åkte fram till nästa del där Gwen befann sig och väntade sedan på att beställningen skulle bli klar.

Gwen i sin tur såg lite paff ut när hon började få en del av det som nästa person hade beställt. Hon tittade mot den lite väl överpimpade folkvagnsbussen och gestalten vid ratten. Han eller hon verkade vara ensam i bilen som det såg ut.

"Hrm.. Låt mig gissa... Det är ett hungrigt sällskap som väntar där hemma?" Frågade Gwen automatiskt utan att egentligen bry sig. Donnie tittade upp försiktigt mot Gwen och skrattade nervöst till. Hon var lite lik April på ett sätt men samtidigt inte. Hade det inte varit för ögonfärgen så...

"Det kan man säga... Heh... Mina bröder och min err... Flickvän." Svarade han medan han försökte hålla sig i skuggan så mycket som möjligt. Mikey's outfit hade ju inga handskar så han gömde händerna i knät. Plötsligt hördes ett tutande bakom Donnie's bil och man kunde se en välbekant grön bil med svarta fartränder som skränades mer.

"ÖH GWEN! VI ÄR HUNGRIGA! GE OSS KRUBB!" Det var de personer som Gwen hade minst lust att träffa. Hon himlade med ögonen åt dom, Donnie såg undrande mot henne och hon märkte det.

"Det där är min KUSIN och pojkvän... Och det är deras fel att jag är här nu..."

Hon blev förvånad över att hon berättar såpass mycket för en främling som dessutom har en suspekt klädsel. Men man ska inte döma folk efter utseendet, även om det är lite skillnad när det kommer till släkten. Gwen morrade irriterat när de andra fortsatte att väsnas, hon tittade ner på beställningen som nästan var klar, sen Donnie.

"Skulle det vara okej om vi gör en ny beställning till dig?" Frågade hon och log sockersött mot honom medan hon tog upp en av de stora hamburgarna i handen. Donnie tittade förvånat på Gwen men nickade sedan.  
"Uh visst...?" Direkt efter hon hade sagt det hoppade Gwen ut genom kassaluckan och gick mot den andra bilen. Kort därefter hördes ett upprört rop från bilägaren följt av en serie svordomar. Gwen log nöjt och gick tillbaks till sin arbetsplats igen.

Donnie som såg i backspegeln medan den lilla scenen utspelade sig bakom bilen hade en sweatdrop över sig. Han gjorde en påminnelse till sig själv att han skulle inte bete sig sådär mot April. Någonsin.

"Sådär." Sa hon lugnt, leendes nu med. Det gick ett par minuter och sedan kunde Donnie åka därifrån med maten till sina hungriga bröder och med ännu en livserfarenhet med hur hämndlystna unga flickor kan vara. Gwen stod där i sin kur, nöjd över vad hon hade åstadkommit och såg mot den andra bilen som kom fram till henne. Hon lutade sig fram mot föraren som hade tårar i ögonen och mot passageraren som såg livrädd ut.

"Här har ni er mat. Smaklig måltid." Sa hon och hällde läsken i mannens knä och mosade en McFlurry rätt i nacken på honom, vilket ledde till ett ytterst feminint skrik som även Donnie kunde uppfatta medan han körde från McDonalds.

Hämnden var ljuv. Iallafall för Gwen. Och Mikey's utklädnad funkade bättre än Donnie hade förväntat sig. Till hans stora förvåning.

The End~


End file.
